Stupefaction
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: Brick and Boomer had one objective: Sneak into Butch's room in the ungodly hours of the morning, and get him back for the massive prank he had pulled on them earlier that week. However, they didn't expect to find a certain someone in bed with him.
**Stupefaction**

 **Summary:** _Brick and Boomer had one objective: Sneak into Butch's room in the ungodly hours of the morning, and get him back for the massive prank he had pulled on them earlier that week. However, they didn't expect to find a certain someone in bed with him._

 **Authors note:** This takes place later in my head-cannon surrounding the Green's. The Puff's and the Ruff's are out of high-school now and are roughly 19 years old. I get the feeling that Butch and Buttercup would become intimate first out of their siblings, but would keep it a secret from them. Also, the boys live together with Him and Mojo in one of Him's massive ornate mansions. They also have human appendages. The Powerpuff girls don't belong to me.

 _Stupefaction_

 _Noun: A feeling of stupefied astonishment, or great surprise._

* * *

Two tall males dressed in dark clothes loomed outside a locked, dark wooden door. One of the boys had crimson red eyes, and the other had cobalt blue. Both pairs of orbs seemed to glow in the low morning light, that the thick drapes covering the windows of the mansion hall they were currently in, let through the cracks.

The latter of the duo was currently picking the lock on the door, trying to open it with as little noise as possible, desperately hopping that the individual inside the room wouldn't pick up the sound with his super hearing.

"How's the lock Boomer?" The crimson eyed boy, Brick, asked his youngest brother.

"Almost got it… there." The blue-eyed boy responded with a triumphant grin, as he pushed the heavy door open soundlessly.

Brick glanced down the hallway, checking to make sure that they were undiscovered. The mansion was dark and silent. Both of the boy's fathers were probably still asleep, blissfully unaware of what their sons were up to in the wee hours of the morning.

"Ok," Brick murmured to Boomer, as he crouched down to his kneeling position on the floor, "You remember the plan?"

"Yeah, of course." Boomer responded quietly, "I have the dye and the scissors right here. Butch isn't going to know what hit him!"

Both scowled slightly at the mention of their middle brother's name. Butch was a known prankster, and everyone became a victim to his jokes at some point or another, not even his own brothers were spared.

Brick and Boomer didn't mind the occasional prank that their green brother pulled on them, but earlier that week, Butch had gone too far with his most recent 'prank' on them.

It was so long and elaborate, that it was almost impossible to try and describe however, the end result was their father, Mojo Jojo's, laboratory full of smashed equipment; mangled beyond repair, their step-father, the Devil Himself, screaming and threatening to give them internal punishment in Hell, Princess Morbucks leaving voicemails day and night, demanding that they return her high-powered weaponry; that the boys didn't even know they had; back to her, almost all of the other villains in Townsville out for their blood, and worst of all, The Powerpuff Girls, their long time girlfriends, were still not on speaking terms with them.

Who was the mastermind behind the prank? Butch. Who'd taken the brunt of the prank? Brick and Boomer. Butch had gotten off scot free.

Unfortunately for Butch, that end result didn't sit too well with his brothers, so they were going to get him back the only way that they could now, since they were under house arrest: prank him back.

They that gotten up extra early that morning so that they could prank him while he was still asleep. After all, this particular stunt that Brick and Boomer were going to pull required Butch to be unconscious.

Both brothers floated silently into the dark room, the only available light source was the dim light of Butch's alarm clock on his nightstand. The digital clock read 5:24am. It was a Saturday, and both brothers knew that Butch usually slept until noon on the weekends.

Brick scanned the large, dark room with his advanced night vision. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Butch's bed was pushed up against the wall in the middle of the room; and there was some laundry on the floor. His PlayStation was hooked up to his flat screen T.V. in the right hand corner of the room by his torn up leather couch, suggesting to the eldest brother that Butch had been playing it last night, but either then that, everything was ordinary in the dark green room.

The only thing that threw Brick off slightly was by how _clean_ Butch's room was. Brick didn't normally make it a point to invade his younger brother's privacy by entering his room, but he knew for a fact that the last time he had been in there, it had been far more chaotic then it was currently.

Brick gazed straight ahead. Butch's bed was pressed up against the middle of the left side wall. His night table and the small hall that lead to his attached bathroom, just before the bed itself. Because of the layout, Brick was standing right before the bathroom hall entrance, and was currently staring at Butch's muscular bare back.

"Boomer, hand me the dye." Brick whispered to his blonde brother, as the red head glided closer to the bed.

Boomer passed the bright pink dye and the scissors to his older brother. Their prank was a simple one; it involved damaging Butch's most prized asset: his hair. The plan was to break into Butch's room in the early hours of the morning while he was still asleep, shave his dark raven hair, and dye the rest a hot pink, Butch's least favorite colour.

Brick and Boomer smirked evilly. This would humiliate Butch, as both boys knew that their brother would spend hours in the bathroom perfecting his spiky up-do. Compared to the fiasco that Butch's prank had caused them, this was the _least_ they could do to get even with him.

As Brick began to move closer towards the bed, ready to start hacking off his brother's obsidian spikes, something unexpected happened, something that caused the red ex-Ruff to freeze in mid-air.

An arm that was _clearly not_ Butch's suddenly appeared from Butch's other side, the one that was facing away from where Brick and Boomer were advancing.

Out of the corner of his crimson gaze, Brick saw that Boomer had frozen up as well, unsure of what to do. He flicked his gaze back to Butch's massive, sleeping form and saw the hand drape itself over Butch's back and pat it softly. The action was accompanied by a feminine groan.

"Butch…."

Boomer's eyes bugged out has both he and Brick recognized the source of the voice to be non-other than Buttercup Utonium.

"Butch," Buttercup mumbled a little louder. "Butch." Her hand was now tracing circles on his muscular back in an attempt to wake the sleeping boy up.

"… Uhm, wh—what is it?" Butch grumbled, as he shifted slightly in his bed.

Brick began to sweat. He and Boomer were floating just behind Butch's back, completely exposed, with hair dye and scissors in hand. All it would take was for Butch or Buttercup to sit up and take notice of them. If that happened, there would be no way that the brothers would be able to talk their way out.

"Time," Buttercup yawned, "Time, what's the time?"

Butch groaned and began to roll over to glance at the alarm clock.

Brick panicked, he shot a frantic signal to Boomer "DOWN." He hissed, as he all but threw himself into the bathroom hall-way, watching as Boomer flung himself behind the battered couch in the corner of the room.

Just in the nick of time too, as Butch turned his head to squint at the dim light his alarm clock was giving off. He looked at it and groaned again before turning back onto his side to face Buttercup again.

"Not even 5:30 yet." He mumbled to her as he attempted to wrap his muscular arms around her lean frame again, only to have her shrug him off.

"I've got to go." She murmured to him gently as she attempted to sit up and look for her clothes.

"Babe, no, just stay for a little longer." Butch let out a sleepy growl as he reached up to grab her shoulders and pulled her back down into the sheets.

"My dad usually wakes up at seven on the weekends, but sometimes he gets up at six to go work in the lab. Same goes for leader girl. It was a close call last time Butch; Blossom almost caught me sneaking back into my room. I think that she's starting to suspect something…"

"So just fly a little faster this time then." Butch mumbled as he buried his face into the crook of her shoulder. "Or you know, you _could_ just tell them about our… 'Adult sleep overs.'"

"No offence, but as much as I love you sweetie, I'm not quite ready to tell my family about that just yet, I think my dad would have a heart-attack. I'll tell them soon, just not right now. What about your dads? I'm surprised they haven't found out yet." Buttercup lightly questioned.

"Oh I'm fairly certain they already know." Butch responded bluntly. "But I don't think that they care anymore. They know that even if they told me off, I'd still sleep with you anyway."

"So romantic." Buttercup muttered sarcastically. "What about your brothers then? What if Brick or Boomer walked in here?"

The aforementioned boys froze in their respective hiding spots in the room. Both peered at the bed as they watched the conversation between the newly discovered lovers unfold.

"I'd tell them to fuck off, or blast them through the wall. This view I'm going to keep for myself." Butch let out a sleepy laugh, as he ran a hand down Buttercup's side gently.

Buttercup frowned as she ran a hand through his thick, sleep styled hair.

"You know… you didn't have to do that to them." She told her lover quietly.

"Do what?" Butch yawned.

"You know that whole prank. Not going to lie, you took it pretty far." She informed him.

"Oh they'll get over it." Butch snorted, as he pulled her smaller form closer to his larger one. "Nobody embarrasses my girl. _Nobody._ Not even my own brothers."

"But they're pissed off at you. My sisters _still_ aren't speaking to them, and you've got the majority of Townsville out for their blood. They probably want an explanation as to why exactly you did that to them."

"They're not going to get one." Butch told her firmly. "They don't need to know the reason why I did it, the truth can stay between us. 'Sides, that wasn't even the worst of the pranks I could have pulled. If they embarrass you again I'll _really_ let them have it."

Brick frowned; slightly confused at the turn the conversation between the greens had taken. The red haired man ran through multiple sanarios on what Boomer and he could have done to embarrass Buttercup. Suddenly a memory from two weeks prior popped into his head without any warning.

.

XxX

Two weeks ago, the six super powered teens had been at the Utonium residence fooling around by their pool. Buttercup had managed to soak both he and Boomer by using well thrown water balloons. The two brothers had then ganged up on the green puff, catching her by surprise, and had knocked her into the pool.

That hadn't been the issue. The issue had become apparent _after_ Buttercup had gotten out of the water.

Unfortunately for the tan, raven haired teen, she had been wearing a _white sheer top_ when she had gotten thrown in, that had done absolutely nothing to hide the fact that she was wearing a dark, lacy bra underneath.

Of course he and Boomer had been stunned at first, as they had both thought that Buttercup would be the last person on Earth to wear something like that. After the initial shock had worn off, they had both howled with laughter at the soaking wet girl in front of them.

Buttercup hadn't said or done anything, she had just stood there, water dripping off her clothes and hair, fuming silently, as she accepted a towel from a peeved looking Butch.

XxX

.

The more Brick thought about it, the more it made sense. Butch was just mad at them for laughing at his girl. The unspeakable prank he had pulled on the two them was just his way of getting back at them without embarrassing Buttercup farther.

Brick bit back a groan. Idiot. He was an idiot, but so was Boomer. Buttercup hadn't given off any indication that she had been embarrassed by the event. Brick knew that she had been _mad_ sure, but he wasn't aware that she was actually _embarrassed_ by it. Had they known that she had felt that way, they would have stopped laughing immediately, as they did have a high amount of respect for "the Toughest Fighter."

This was Buttercup Utonium they were talking about after all. She didn't get embarrassed or sad easily, she just got mad.

Brick locked eyes with Boomer from across the room and saw a flash of guilt on his brother' face. He had figured it out as well.

A sigh from the bed caught their attention again, and Brick saw Boomer's face turn red as he stole a glance back towards the bed. Brick inwardly knew that his face probably wasn't much different. This was obviously something that the two of them were not supposed to see, much less _know_ about.

"I guess," Buttercup relented. "But you know that they're going to get you back big time right?"

Butch just snorted as he lazily played with some of her long dark hair. "Let them, you're more important to me then my reputation."

Buttercup sent him a sly grin. "Wow babe, coming from you that's like a confession of love."

"Well I do love you a lot." The dark haired man grinned back playfully at his bed companion.

The two shared a small kiss, before Buttercup tried once again to get up and find her clothes.

"and just where do you think you're going?" Butch grumbled, sitting up as well, to pull the lean girl into his chest.

"Told you, I gotta go, dad and Blossom are early risers, even on the weekends, unlike you." Buttercup quietly chuckled, as she rubbed the muscular arms encircling her frame.

"Come on babe, just stay a little longer, it's not even six on a Saturday. _No one_ is up right now. Both of my dads are sleeping, Boomer is going to be clocked out until at least ten, Brick gets up the earliest, but he doesn't usually get up until eight roughly. Besides…"

Butch trailed off to squeeze the girl in his arms tightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to the back of her shoulder. "I can't really get back to sleep once you leave. So stay. I want you- no, I _need_ you here."

There was a moment of silence, before Buttercup relented with a small sigh, falling back down onto the bed, pulling Butch down with her.

"God you're needy." She grumbled fondly at her counterpart. "Fine, I'll stay until six, but that's it, then I _really_ have to go."

"Yesss," Butch let out a triumphant hiss as he pulled the neglected covers back over the pair of them, pausing to give Buttercup another kiss, before wrapping her up in his arms. She turned over and tucked her head underneath his chin, before they closed their green eyes and let sleep take them once again.

Brick and Boomer were still frozen in their respective hiding spots. Not daring to move in case one of the greens was to turn over and spot them.

The two were absolutely still and didn't even risk breathing until soft snores were heard from Butch's bed.

Brick turned to Boomer and jerked his head toward the door. "Let's go." He mouthed, silently standing up and making a break for the door that was still slightly ajar.

Boomer didn't need to be told twice. He swiftly moved from behind the leather sofa to the door, leaving a streak of cobalt blue behind him.

The brothers quickly exited Butch's bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind them. They were silent for a while afterwards, both trying to proses what they had witnessed in the bedroom.

"Um, what the hell was that?" Boomer asked Brick quietly. "I'm not too sure." Brick admitted. "But considering the fact that they were both wrapped up in bed I think it's safe to assume that they were sleeping together."

"Apparently this isn't the first time." Boomer shook his head slowly. "Blossom almost caught Buttercup the _last_ time, how many more times has there been before this?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say a few." Brick responded, a small grin spreading across his face. "Shit Butch," he chuckled.

"Probably explains why his room his so much cleaner." Boomer muttered under his breath. Brick chuckled quietly at that, nodding his head before he frowned. "What are we going to do about this?" He asked.

"What? The fact that Butch has been having, how did he put it… "Adult sleepovers" With BC? I'm not snitching." The blonde brother put his hands in the air, backing away.

"No idiot, the prank." Brick quietly snapped, gesturing down to his hands, where he was still holding the hair dye and scissors.

"Oh," Boomer paused. "If you want the honest opinion: I don't really think that we should prank him anymore. The only reason he went to the extremes that he did, was because we laughed at BC, and to be fair, I kinda feel like an asshole." Boomer responded, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark sweatpants, as a slight red flush rose up on his cheeks.

"True yes, but if we don't at least try to get him back, he's going to suspect something. Unless, you _want_ to tell him that we picked the lock on his door, broke in and saw him sleeping with Buttercup…" Brick countered.

"NO." Boomer hissed, his dark cobalt eyes flashing in the low morning light of the mansion hallway. "That's a death sentence for sure. How about this:" He paused, thinking hard. "How about we let him catch us in the middle of planning a really shitty prank, then he'll think that he's spoiled our plans, and that way he'll never know that we were in his room."

"I like the way you think little boy blue." Brick nodded, as the brothers begin to float down the hallway, each going to their respective rooms. "Give me a few days and I'll whip something up. In the meantime." He paused sharply, hovering just outside of the door to his bedroom.

"We didn't see anything. We were not up before six on Saturday; we did not break into Butch's room, and we sure as hell didn't see or hear _anything_ in there."

Boomer just rolled his eyes as he opened the door to his own bedroom, "Bro, I don't even know that the hell your talking about." And with that, he entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Satisfied, Brick entered his own bedroom. Flopping down onto his bed, he stared up that the celling before closing his crimson eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

The last conscience thought he had before he passed out made him groan slightly.

 _Well that backfired royally._

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hey there everyone thank you so much for reading. I actually got the idea for this fic after reading a different story from a different genre. I can't remember what it was for the life of me but I thought that it fit my head-cannon for the adult Greens perfectly so I of course had to make a story on it!

I've actually had this gem sitting in my files since January, half completed, so I finished it up last night and submitted it. Think of it as a gift of sorts. I was _supposed_ to have the 4th chapter of Lycan done for the end of this week, however I'm not completely satisfied with it yet, and I would like to make it longer then it currently is. So hopefully, this one-shot will hold you over until I'm able to complete it! Sorry about that everyone.

Again, thank you so much for reading and have yourselves and great day!

Mrs. RoseGold.


End file.
